This application relates to a unique mounting apparatus for pivotally securing an armrest to a vehicle seat assembly.
When driving or riding as a passenger in a vehicle it is desirable to be as comfortable as possible. One way to provide comfort to vehicle occupants is to have a place to rest your arms. As a result, seat assemblies, particularly those in larger-sized vehicles, usually include armrests.
Typically, armrests are attached to a side of a vehicle seat back. These armrests pivot between a raised or stowed position and a lowered position. In the raised position, the armrest usually is aligned vertically with the seat back. This stows the armrest out of the way of vehicle occupants to facilitate movement about a vehicle's passenger compartment. When in the lowered or operable use position, the armrest extends horizontally outwardly from the seat back and provides a support for the seat occupant's arm.
There are various ways that an armrest can be attached to a seat assembly. One known attachment method requires the armrest to have a hole extending through its width. A bolt is inserted through the hole for attaching of the armrest to the seat frame. A cap typically covers the hole once the armrest is attached to the seat back, but this leaves an unsightly mark on the exterior surface of the armrest, which can be seen by occupants. Additionally, many known armrests have a significant amount of mounting hardware that is required to install an armrest onto a seat assembly. When many parts are used to mount the armrest to the seat it also increases labor time and cost.
Therefore it is desirable to have an armrest that is easy to assemble onto a vehicle seat assembly and that reduces the required number of parts and the amount of labor necessary for installation. It is also desirable to have an aesthetically improved armrest that presents an unmarked external surface.